A Fireplace, A Blindfold and Whispered Nothings
by TheJettSet1654
Summary: Steve and Adam spend and evening together. Involves grapes, sex, and other stuff. Obviously not safe for younger readers.


Adam reclined by the fireplace, the warmth of the flames bathing his nude body. He ate from a bowl of plump, ripe grapes and flipped through yet another gay porno magazine. Anxiously, he glanced from the book to the front door; Steve had yet to come home, and Adam's hard cock was growing restless.

Steve had begun teasing him that morning, a soft touch on his back or a firm slap of the ass. This was something Adam enjoyed, and his lover did it often and well. Of course, today was slightly different – Steve had requested that Adam be nude by the time he returned, and to find a position that was attractive.

Suddenly, a burst of cold air showered his buttocks, and Steve was there. He was dressed to the nines, in a three piece suit complete with stylish shoes. Adam loved to see him dressed in such a manner – Steve was handsome already, but in clothes like that he was irresistible.

"So Adam, how are you?" Steve inquired, smiling naughtily.

"Oh, same old same old." Adam replied, sitting up.

Steve slipped off his coat and began to undo his collar and cuffs while saying, "I must say that you look divine right now, with your beautiful body glowing in the firelight. Your erection is quite lovely in that position."

"Thank you, Steve. That waistcoat looks amazing on you." Adam said, blushing.

While Steve undressed, Adam began to eat grapes in a sexy manner. Steve was captivated by the way Adam slipped the purple fruit into his mouth, similar to the way he would take the tip of a cock and softly suck on it. Where Adam had acquired the ability to give out-of-this world fellatio, Steve did not know, but he also found that he did not care. However, tonight was different. There would be no blowjobs, just mind-blowing sex.

Soon, he was bare, and Steve helped Adam off the floor and guided him to the bedroom. Their bodies tingled with anticipation at what was to come.

"I have a surprise for you tonight, love." Steve whispered as he softly ran his fingers over Adam's hips.

Adam moaned and replied, "You can do anything to me."

"I know."

Adam suddenly felt a dark cloth cover his eyes, blinding him. His other senses were in turn heightened, and the feeling of Steven's hands roaming his body felt even more pleasurable than usual, which to Adam had already seemed impossible. Then, Adam was softly pushed backward onto the bed, his hands trapped above him by one of Steve's.

Hard, rough lips claimed Adam's, and he was suddenly drowning. His body and mind felt stuck in a maelstrom, and he knew that Steve was experiencing the same emotions. Both men were prostrate on the bed, and their cocks were bumping against each other's bodies, caught up in the delicious friction of Steve's skin rubbing against Adam's.

Adam's hands were freed, and he took the moment to trace the muscles along Steve's back, the beautiful, unblemished skin covering sinews that connected to bones that combined formed the man he craved every day and night. He was blinded, but he had spent many hours gazing upon his significant other's face, and Steve's features were burned into his brain.

However, he was not blinded for long, and the cloth was removed.

"I have decided that I no longer want you blindfolded."

"Why, dearest?" Adam replied, suddenly confused. Had he done something wrong? He shuddered at the thought that his lover was upset at his actions.

"No. But every time we make love, your eyes betray every emotion you feel, and I cannot go on without seeing them. Besides, you have often complimented me on the faces I make during sex, and though you would say it is fine, I know you would be disappointed if you did not see them." Steve explained, winking afterwards.

"You know me better than I know myself." Adam swooned.

Steve opened the nightstand drawer beside them and dipped his fingers in lubricant. Then, his fingers found their way between Adam's cheeks, and the wet feeling against his entrance made the man feel faint. A finger wormed its way inside, and Steve growled in his lover's ear.

A second and then third finger was added, each one stretching Adam's anus and producing wonderful sensations. They were removed, and Steve heard his man whimper with need. He positioned his cock at the place he knew the other man wanted him to be. With a swift thrust, he claimed his lover, and everything suddenly went quiet.

Once Steve began to make love to Adam, noise erupted and shattered the beautiful silence in the room. With a gasp, Adam buried his hands in Steve's hair and made lovely noises with every thrust into his body. Steven nipped Adam's shoulder and neck and claimed his dominance over the man. The tightness of the asshole on his cock made Steve lose control, and his calculated thrusts grew shallow and uneven.

Steve was the first to come, burying himself to the hilt and draining himself completely. The warm feeling of cum combined with friction of the bodies made Adam ejaculate moments later, and both men understood why the French call the orgasm "the little death."

After the white hotness of the pleasure burned away, Adam wrapped his arms around Steve possessively.

"As usual, that was a breathtaking experience." Adam began, kissing Steve on the cheek.

"It's hard not to give it your best when the sexiest person in the world is beneath you. I only hope you got as much pleasure as I did."

"I assure you, it was amazing."

Steve smiled and curled up closer to Adam. "I'm glad that you loved it."

Both men lay there in the bed in a state of pure bliss. They fell asleep like that, and in the morning, they did it all again.

(A/N: Sorry that it's so short, but I hope it was worth reading!)


End file.
